


Take Me To- Holy Crap That's Grantaire!

by smallprotector



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: And so very awkward, Dancer Grantaire, Dancing, Getting Together, M/M, THEY ARE SUCH NERDS, Tattoos, well... planning the first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallprotector/pseuds/smallprotector
Summary: That song keeps getting played, and Enjolras doesn't appriciate it until he listens to it properly. And he stumbles across a video with a ballet dancer dancing to it. And somehow the dancer looks familiar...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a kink meme prompt and the ballet video to "Take Me To Church"

"What is this song? I don't like it, and I swear it's everywhere." Enjolras said over the oppressive music coming from the speakers.

"You don't like the song?" Grantaire asked, a strange expression on his face. "I thought it would be right up your alley."

"What, do I look like I enjoy depressive music with no redeeming value? Honestly, Grantaire, some of us have focus in our lives!" Enjolras snapped, before turning away and going to leave. He silently berated himself for being so harsh- somehow he never acted normally around Grantaire, and he knew it was unfair.

 

When Enjolras got home, he was exhausted. He got out his laptop and went on the internet, checking his emails and Facebook for anything relevant before deciding to relax a bit. He remembered the comment Grantaire had made about that annoying song in the Musain and decided to check up about it. After all, Grantaire had insinuated he might like it in his own strange way. And though Enjolras was loath to admit it, he cared about Grantaire's opinions more than he would ever let on.

He remembered only one line from the song but it was easy it find out which song it was just from that. So he pulled up the music video on YouTube. He might as well watch that with the song.

As the video started, Enjoras was pleasantly surprised that there was a gay couple featured so prominently and lovingly. Maybe this would be a song he could enjoy after all. But as the video went on, he started to think something bad was going to happen. The ominous feel of the video built up and the lyrics only underlined that and when he saw the short footage of the Russian protest on the TV and the masked men walking, a terrible sense of foreboding hit him and when the men broke into the home, he could only watch in horror as everything got progressively worse. As they dragged away the curly-haired man, Enjolras found himself covering his mouth in terror. By the end of the video, Enjolras was full-on crying, tears running from his eyes as he cursed the unnecessary hatred and prejudice in the world.

But he just had to watch it again. This time he tried to listen to the lyrics more, because he wanted to know if they were as heart-breaking as the video. The more he listened, the more he approved. It was about time someone called out corrupt institutions for what they were! Well, he had certainly been wrong about that song... Damn, he would have to apologise to Grantaire for what he had said about the song, wouldn't he?

While he was listening to the song for a fourth time (it was really good, okay?) a link on the side caught his attention. “Ballet cover”? He would rarely admit it, but Enjolras had a fondness for ballet (despite being forced to do it as a child and wear ribbons in his hair for all the recitals) and though that that could definitely be interesting.

After the song came to an end once more, Enjolras clicked on the ballet video, and when it loaded, he saw a beautiful room with a man kneeling on the floor. Covered in tattoos. And with long, dark hair. And muscles. (In short, Enjolras' current type). Wearing very little clothing.

Enjolras watched, spellbound, as the dancer started to move with such complete control over his body. His moth ran dry as he did a thing with his hips. Enjolras tried not to think about it too much. He also tried very hard not to linger on his tattoos. 

As more of the man’s face was shown, Enjolras was struck by the resemblance to Grantaire. He chided himself for constantly thinking about him, after all this was a completely different person. 

Then the dancer moved so that his whole face was visible.

Enjolras blinked.

That was Grantaire. He was looking at Grantaire, shirtless, in tights and a dance belt and Grantaire had tattoos. Grantaire was currently moving his body as though the laws of gravity didn’t apply to him. Grantaire looked like that shirtless.

Enjolras made a squealing noise, slammed his laptop shut and dove under his blanket. He would pretend to never have seen this, he decided. There was no way he would tell anyone he had- he’d objectified Grantaire!! 

Enjolras decided now was a very good time for a nap. 

 

At the next meeting of Les Amis, Enjolras tried not to look to much at Grantaire. But he just couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that Grantaire was the dancer he’d seen. Grantaire had put effort and dedication into that video, he must have practiced and rehearsed and also he had tattoos. (and wow if you’d asked Enjolras how he felt about tattoos a few days ago he would have shrugged but it seemed he’d since changed his mind.) 

After the usual discussions, with Enjolras standing on a chair all of once (and on a table for only two minutes before Louison yelled at him and he got back down), he lingered once more, listening to his friends talk with a small contented smile on his face. He liked knowing his friends were happy. 

After a little while, the song that seemed to be haunting him played over the tinny speakers of the small café. And for some reason Grantaire was walking towards him. Enjolras did his best to act calm. There was no reason for his palms to be sweating now. (Not that that stopped them, the traitors.)

“So, do you still think this song is overplayed?”

“I may have been mistaken about that. In fact, I quite approve of the message. And the video. Yes, the music video is very good, the way the artist brought attention to homophobia in Russia was fascinating We should do something like that. Not that we can! We can’t make music videos! No one here makes videos!”

“Okay… but then again, with a face like yours you might actually get a lot one with a video Apollo.”

“You’re one to talk, what with your- tattoos!”

As soon as he said that, Enjolras felt himself start to blush even more and was glad his dark completion meant it was invisible. 

“My tattoos? Did Courfeyrac tell you about those?”

Enjolras wanted to melt into the floor. Being a puddle seemed like a good idea right around now.  
“No I- I watched that one video you made,” he said in a rush, the blush spreading to his ears. “For this song. It was rather good.”

Grantaire laughed awkwardly, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. 

“You watched that? I didn’t expect you would. But thank you, though I still think I should have practiced more… And it was Cosette’s idea to have me go topless, I’m still not sure about that one.”

“No, topless is good! I mean- It really worked in the context of the video to bring across emotion.” 

Enjolras thought he’d saved himself rather well there. That was a neutral enough sentence, wasn’t it? 

“Well you can always ask me for anything if you need it- I can hook you up with video equipment if you need any sometime or something.”

“Anything, really?”

“For you? Always.”

“How about a date then?” Enjolras blurted out. 

“What?”

“I mean, it’s not connected to any causes and of course you can say no, but would you like to go on a date with me some time?”

“Really? I mean, yes, of course, I would love that.”

Enjolras grinned at Grantaire, giddy from happiness. He’d said yes! 

“Next Friday? We could watch a movie or something?”

“Sounds great Apollo” 

Grantaire slowly backed away, making awkward-looking finger gun motions that made Enjolras laugh. He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Grantaire is so flustered by the end he's lost any cool he ever had. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please do leave a comment if you liked it :) Oh, also I'm wanttodrawmothsfrommemory on tumblr, come say hi :D


End file.
